combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Weekly Briefing: September 2012
Week One - 9th of September The National Preparedness Month is in full swing! Dozens of free items have already been given out, and many many more are on their way! Don't forget about the 49 NX Sale and the last week of the Return of the Perms 2 Sale, and don't forget about the newest weapon to come to Combat Arms! Stick with the Weekly Briefing for all your Combat Arms news! National Preparedness Month Event Click here for more information about the Event Every September, citizens all across the USA are encouraged to prepare themselves for any emergencies, be it planning escape routes or stocking up on supplies. In that spirit, from September 3rd through Septempber 12th, Combat Arms is joining in, and we'll be giving you everything you need to take it to the enemy! Remember to follow the Combat Arms twitter feed (@combatarms for early warning on all the surprise giveaways! 49 NX Sale Click here for more information about the sale This weekend is all about getting a lot of bang for not much buck! Through September 9th, a whole truckload of weapons, gear and function items are only 49 NX! SG556 DMR Supply Drop For more, see SG556 DMR The SG556 DMR has been authorized for use by all soldiers, and is now on sale for all durations! Get your hands on this high powered rifle now! Return of the Perms Part 2! For more, see Return of the Perms Sale What, don't tell me you thought the first Return of the Perms Sale were all the perms we were bringing back? Once again, we're bringing back the Permanent duration for another huge selection of weapons, and they're all coming back at 20% off through September 12th! 5-Shot Renewal Sale For more, see 5-Shot Renewal Sale 5-Shot may be over, but we here at Combat Arms Command figured that you might like to keep your hands on your rewards for a little (or a lot) longer! As such, from now through September 12th, the 30 and 50 count bulk Weapon Renewal Kit packages are on sale! Community Spotlight: LP Gamers Formerly known as The Weekly Haze, LP Gamers is a large fansite largely dedicated to Combat Arms. With their inspiring focus on bringing the community together to make Combat Arms a better place, LP Gamers is definitely one of the finer fan locations in the Combat Arms Community. Anti-Hack Measures *'Total Updates': 17 *'Accounts Banned': 1,389 Week Two - 14th of September This week, Combat Arms has event, sales and the first ever Combat Arms Developer Blog, detailing out a ton of information about what's coming in Combat Arms' next patch! Also here is the Clan Warfare 2 event, for a chance for a unique bit of recognition for your clan! And don't forget about Soldier's Fortune and the Return of the Perms 3 Sale! Stick with the Weekly Briefing for all your Combat Arms news! Developer Blog for September 2012 For more, see Developer Blog - September, 2012 Take a look at some upcoming content with this exclusive message from the Combat Arms Dev Team! Let's take a look at the improvements you can expect to see in the upcoming patch! Clan Warfare 2 Event For more, see Clan Warfare Event Combat Arms is just as much a game of strategy as it is of raw skill. As such, we here at Combat Arms Command have chosen to shine a spotlight on Clan play with the second Clan Warfare Event, running from now through September 26th! Return of the Perms Part 3! For more, see Return of the Perms Sale It's time for the final set of Permanent weapons returning, and we've saved the best for last! Once again, we're bringing back the Permanent duration for another huge selection of weapons, and they're all coming back at 20% off through September 26! Soldier's Fortune Returns! For more, see Soldier's Fortune Soldier's Fortune has returned! From now through September 26th, take a shot at fantastic rewards, including Permanent Orthus, Legion, Azazel or even 1,000,000 GP! Community Feature This long running web series for Combat Arms is dedicated to the amazing and outlandish maneuvers that Combat Arms sees on a regular basis, taking the top five and displaying (and narrating) them for posterity! The series takes submissions from the community, so if you manage an amazing assault , send it over to them for your moment in the sun! Anti-Hack Measures *Total Updates: 7 *Accounts banned: 2,427 Week Three - 21st of September This week, Operation Contract Killer arrived, complete with a new way to dress your soldier of fortune up for battle! Get your hands on free Cosmetic Gear with the Cosmetic Sampler event, and get your outfits for cheap with the Dress Up Sale! Oktoberfest has also arrived with brand new HiSec cases, going nicely with the return of the Autumn weapons! And don't forget about Soldier's Fortune and the Return of the Perms 3 Sale! Stick with the Weekly Briefing for all your Combat Arms news! Operation: Contract Killer Update Notes For more, see 9/19/12 Patch Make sure those weapons are clean, because Daily Jobs are back, and NPCs need you to do their dirty work for them! Cosmetic Items have also arrived to change the appearance of your favorite gear. Take a look at everything that comes in Operation: Contract Killer! Oktoberfest Event For more, see Oktoberfest Event The spirit of Oktoberfest has arrived to Combat Arms, and somehow transformed all of our HiSec cases into kegs of what is clearly a non-alcoholic beverage! Check out everything that's part of the Combat Arms Oktoberfest Event! Cosmetic Sampler Event For more, see Cosmetic Sampler Event Cosmetic Items allow you to change the appearance of your favorite gear, and from September 19th to October 10th, you can try them out just by logging in! Clan Warfare 2 Event For more, see Clan Warfare 2 Event Combat Arms is just as much a game of strategy as it is of raw skill. As such, we here at Combat Arms Command have chosen to shine a spotlight on Clan play with the second Clan Warfare Event, running from now through September 26th! Autumn Weapon Sale For more, see Autumn Weapon Sale With the coming of hopefully-cooler months comes the re-release of Combat Arms' powerful Autumn weapons, the Autumn G36E Valkyrie and the Autumn LAW! Dress Up Sale For more, see Dress Up Sale From now through October 2nd, all Cosmetic Items are 50% off! Get stylish with the Fedora, sneaky with the Ghillie Suit or hide that hideous facemask with the Transparent Facemask, and get them for half their normal price! Return of the Perms Part 3! For more, see Return of the Perms Sale It's time for the final set of Permanent weapons returning, and we've saved the best for last! Once again, we're bringing back the Permanent duration for another huge selection of weapons, and they're all coming back at 20% off through September 26! Communiy Feature: Combat Arms Forum! The Combat Arms Forum (not to be confused with the official Combat Arms Forums) is a growing community site, dedicated to providing all Combat Arms players a place to congregate, share tactics and talk about Combat Arms! They've also got a couple unique features, such as an automatic signature generator, so you can share your stats and brag about your skills with ease! Click here to check them out! Anti-Hack Measures *Total Updates: 15 *Accounts Banned: 1248 Category:Weekly Briefings